


Sweater Weather

by Majaddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff without Plot, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith makes messes, Lance benefits from them, Lance wearing keiths clothes, M/M, he takes off his pants guys but theres no smut dw, hes a soft boy, keith is also a soft boy, lance just needs some love, mlm, two boys kissing if that really grinds your gears then dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majaddy/pseuds/Majaddy
Summary: Or alternatively called, Keith Makes Messes, and Lance cleans up after him.In which, Keith likes to leave his clothes everywhere and Lance likes to feel safe and warm.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my wonderful beta sara, @toasterwafflesforall check out her stuff.

Lance was a very tactile person. Growing up in a large family, he always had someone to turn to for cuddles, and his best friend Hunk was always down for a nice movie with a warm and soft cuddle session. 

 

Back when he was in high-school and having a bad day, Hunk would be there wrapping his arms around Lance’s middle and holding him tight while they watched some cheesy romantic movie with a sappy ending. Their socked feet would be in a clumped pile due to their legs being tangled together while Hunk held Lance close to his heartbeat, lulling him into a stress-free sleep. 

 

But since they had lived six hours apart at different universities, Lance hadn’t had anyone to cuddle with since he saw Hunk a year and a half ago. 

 

He had made a couple of friends here at his university, the Garrison, but Keith and Pidge were less tactile and more of isolated and hands off sort of people. 

 

Lance met Pidge through Keith. He was Lance’s roommate, and Pidge had come over to play video games with Keith when Lance walked out, Hunk on FaceTime, talking loudly about a dish he had just finally mastered. 

 

After that, Keith and Lance grew closer and closer as best friends, by their second year as roommates they were practically attached at the hip. The applied to be roommates every year. Well into their first year as roommates, Lance noticed one thing about Keith, he would leave his clothes everywhere. 

 

Whether it’s his socks on the floor at the foot of the couch after a long day of classes and annoying customers who want over-priced, overrated coffee with fancy names and temperatures. Or it being his sweaters thrown on the backing of the couch, or chair when it gets too warm. 

 

It was half-way through their third year as roommates and Keith was working a shift at work, and Lance didn’t work until 9pm, and he was so not looking forwards to selling alcoholic drinks to a bunch of people who are looking for a good time. Given, he’d rather do just about anything other than go to work at a nightclub, he had time to spare. Standing up from being curled up on their beat-up, second-hand store couch, he stretched his arms hoping to lower or eliminate the faint aching in his lower back from the springs poking out through the cushions. 

 

His eyes landed on a bright red contrast from the dark-grey couch, Keith’s sweater. Lance had said that a sweater was a bad idea since the heating would be on any minute and Lance liked it hot, so Keith always suffered during the long, cold and dark winter months. Feeling defeated, He’d thrown it on the backing of their couch after Lance had ultimately cranked the heating system. 

 

It was only four o’clock, so Keith wouldn’t be home for another three hours. Lance snatched the sweater off the couch and rubbed his fingers against the soft, plushy, red fabric. He slipped it over his head and brushed out the wrinkles, while walking down the hallway to his bedroom. 

 

He shimmied his jeans off, leaving him only in his boxers and Keith’s sweater. He lifted the hoodover his head and breathed in Keith’s scent of axe cologne and coffee beans. Wrapping his arms around himself, He laid down into the middle of his bed, fluttering his eyes closed. 

 

He hadn’t felt this warm and safe since he’d seen Hunk last, and he felt himself falling slowly into deep sleep.

 

Lance woke up to someone’s hand pushing back and forth on his shoulder with feathery soft touches. He blinked his eyes a couple times, clearing up his vision. He looked over and Keith was sitting next to what was his sleeping body, in only his sweater and a pair of Hulk boxers. 

 

He blushed lightly, lowering the hood from where it sat on his head. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and flatten what spiky, gravity-defying mess that sleeping with a hood had culminated during his slumber. 

 

He felt Keith’s pinkie hook with his own, and looked up to Keith’s intense, violet-eyed gaze. He smiled a soft, loving smile which mirrored the amount of emotion and love that was shining through his stare. 

 

“You look cute,” Keith started, “ but I bet it’d look better if it was all off.” If Lance wasn’t blushing before, he was now after he said that. Keith’s blush was also prominent on his light, unblemished complexion, but his stare stayed, nonetheless. 

 

Lance smiled wide as he leaned in closer. “I like you too, if it wasn’t obvious.” He stated, staring Keith back with the same wide-eyed, blue stare of love and intensity. Keith leaned in, barely an inch when he stretched his back, straightening his posture. He leaned upwards to reach and press his lips to Lance’s forehead, longer what would ever be considered platonic. 

 

Keith’s pinkie unraveled from Lance’s making his hand feel cold and empty, making him frown ever so slightly. Keith’s hands ghosted Lance’s hips where the sweater still laid on Lance’s torso. He placed feather touches on Lance’s hips, drawing small hearts. His fingers raised ever so slightly to the sides of Lance’s stomach and Lance let out a short bark of laughter. Keith smiled softly at the noise and kissed Lance’s smile. 

 

The two boys were too busy smiling wide for it to be anything close to a kiss, their teeth were clashing and lips barely moving from their delighted smiles, but Keith ducked into Lance’s neck, placing feather kisses down his jugular. Lance instinctively raised his chin, still grinning widely with his eyes closed and cheeks flushed with a tinge of red. Keith blew against Lance’s neck where he had just kissed, making Lance shiver slightly. 

 

Lance laughed quietly, and wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle, pushing him down and snuggling his head closer into his chest, resting his cheek right above Keith’s heartbeat. Hearing the timed thumping lulled Lance into a deep rest, he felt peaceful and at ease, that is until twenty minutes later he’d jump up and have to rush to his shift with ten minutes to spare. But of course he wouldn’t leave with a goodbye kiss from his new boyfriend.


End file.
